A Whole New World
by fairlysimple16
Summary: Being sucked into your favorite anime and being kidnapped by the Akatsuki might not be as bad as you think. At least not if you fall in love with one of your captors!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New story! I know I should be working on Hinata's Revenge but I really wanted to try a story like this! my inspiration was a story called 'Kidnap me? Have fun with that!' By Icecrystal7. If you haven't read it. Go read it! Its really funny and well written **

'**thoughts' "Talking"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters I only own my OC.**

So, to start this off, I guess I should tell you about myself…. My name is Emily Quock, I'm one of the more, I guess you could say, _popular_ girls in my school, I'm actually not sure _why_ though because truthfully, I'm kinda shy and not very pretty… At least I don't think I am. I have black/brown hair and brown eyes; pretty plain. I am 16 years old, about the age of team 7 in Naruto shippuden.

Yeah, I really like anime and manga, that's one of the things I don't want anyone to know. Even thought I'm Chinese I've always been more interested in learning Japanese. My favorite anime is Naruto and my favorite character is Hinata, because, frankly, I can relate.

I'm shy, I can never get my crush to notice me, and my parents are always putting pressure on me to be perfect. Alright, I think you've learned enough about me, this story is about how I got sucked into my favorite anime. It all started in my living room. I was sitting on the couch in a pair of jeans, a camisole and a grey crop top with a picture of an owl on it. I also had my maroon converse on because I had been too lazy to take them off.

I was watching the newest Naruto, my phone in hand, when it froze. This is normal and a good hit normally fixes it. As I walked over, the screen started to go fuzzy but I ignored it and delivered a light hit to the T.V. As soon as I did, a strange pressure came over me. 'I wonder if this is what apparating I Harry Potter feels like.' Was my last thought before everything went black.

I tried to open my eyes but the light was too bright and I have to close them again. A shadow falls over me and I open my eyes to see a tall figure standing over me. "Excuse me, but who are you?" I ask in a quiet voice. "I should be asking you that considering you fell on me." The mystery man says. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I say standing up. I look around and see I'm in a forest. 'how did I get here?' I think to myself.

I look in front of me and see… Guess who? Itachi Uchiha! "I-Itachi!" I blurt out. 'Great my stutters coming back. I thought I'd gotten rid of that!' I hadn't realized I'd zoned out.  
"How do you know my name?" He asks in a low voice. "U-um… My parents were ninjas and I over heard them talking about the Akatsuki!" I make up. 'Wait, did I just tell him I knew about the Akatsuki too? Oh no… I'm doomed!' "Alright Kisame, we're taking her with us." Itachi announces. I hadn't even realized Kisame was there.

"Why take her? She's obviously just a civilian." Kisame asks. "Because she obviously has knowledge on the Akatsuki and we can not risk her telling anyone about us. Her story is obviously a lie and I am sure she knows more about us than she lets on." He answered. Not remembering they were S-class ninja, I did what any sane person would. Run away. I got about 5 feet before Kisame appeared in front of me, I turn around, right into the arms of Itachi. "Let me go!" I struggled and tried to kick Itachi, but before I could, I felt something hit the back of my neck and once again, everything went black.

**Alright! I hope you liked it! Reviewing will probably help me update faster and I would really appreciate it :D until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Guess who's not dead!**

**Sasuke: Itachi? Omigosh I knew it! Brother I looove yooou!**

**Psh no, stupid -_- though I wish he was still alive… **

**Sasuke: so… so you lied to me? –puppy eyes- how could you lie to me like that?**

**Hina, can you get to the disclaimer already? **

**Hinata: oh haha umm sure… Asiancutie911 does not own Naruto or its characters, only Emily Quock her OC.**

I wake up to find myself tied to a tree. I'm really confused as to where I am until I see Itachi and Kisame about 7 feet away and every thing comes flooding back. "I thought that was a dream." I say under my breath. Apparently both of my… Traveling partners heard me because they both looked up. There was an awkward silence as we all stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity.

And of course it had to be right then that my stomach had to show it was hungry and start grumbling. Blushing, I looked down and broke eye contact. I'm in the middle of wondering if they'll just let me starve when a hand comes into my view holding something wrapped in what looked like a banana leaf. Looking up I see that the hand I attached to Itachi. He's just standing there while I sit awkwardly wondering what I should do. Finally I decide to speak up. "E-excuse me, Itachi…..san… Is that for m-me?" He looks at the food in his hand.

"Yes," was his short reply.

"well um… C-could you untie my hands so that I m-may eat?" I ask hesitantly. "Hn," he grunted before walking behind me and untying one of my hands then putting the food next to me.

I watch him curiously as he starts a fire. He does some hand signs and a small ball of fire spouts out of his mouth, effectively lighting up the clearing we're in. I can't help but be impressed with what he just did. Even though it was something as small as lighting a fire, it was much cooler seeing it in person compared to watching it through a T.V.

It's then that my stomach reminds me that I need to eat and I unwrap the food revealing two onigiri. I quickly gobble them up. As soon as I finish, a waterbottle/flask thingy is put next to my hand. I take to sips and hand it back to Itachi. He then proceeded to tie my hand behind me again and sat down.

Considering I am a normal civilian, they didn't bother to enforce my bonds with chakra, therefore making it easier for me to get out. Thanks to years of untangling my jewelry and my earphones, I had gotten quite good at un-doing knots.

Apparently both Itachi and Kisame had been running low on sleep when they found me and decided just to put up a genjutsu around the campsite, instead of having someone keep a look out. I waited till both were asleep before sneaking away. Someone rolled over in their sleep and I looked back to make sure they were both sleeping before resuming my escape. As I turned around I ran straight into…. Itachi? I would have screamed but Itachi covered my mouth. "Did you really think you could get away so easily?" He asked.

I heard a 'poof' and had the urge to facepalm. Of course! It was a clone. I should have known it wouldn't be so easy. I then started to think of all the things he might do to me for trying to run away. 'will he use Mangekou Sharingan on me? Will he kill me?' I fainted after thinking things that are not appropriate for a T rated story.

XxXxXxXxX

I awoke again only to see Itachi's butt in front of my face. 'He has a cute butt…' I blushed at that thought and turned my head to the side only to realize we were moving. "Oh hey, they girls awake." Kisame said. Itachi just hned and kept moving. I tried to find out my surroundings but all there were, were trees everywhere! I mean, we weren't even on a path anymore, we were just jumping through the rees. Deciding that I didn't want to stare at Itachi's butt anymore, I decided to speak up, "E-excuse me, Itachi-san, but could you l-let me down? I'd rather n-not look at your b-butt any longer…" I tried to speak with confidence.

Instead of answering me he flipped me around so that he was carrying me bridal style. I felt my face flare up in a blush. He looked down for a second and I thought I saw a flash of what might have been amusement in his eyes. Looking at his eyes was a bad idea considering I started staring, fascinated by his Sharingan (And his hotness…)

"Heh, Itachi, looks like girlies got a crush on you." Kisame said.

"W-what!?" I yelled, "no! It's... It's just seeing the Sharingan in real life is p-pretty cool…" I stuttered out embarrassed and blushing. "And my names Emily! Not 'girlie'" I said trying to sound offended and attempted to cross my arms without elbowing Itachi.

"Wow what a weird name…" Kisame muttered. By then I was fully offended. "Hey! I heard that!" I yelled forgetting my stutter. "I don't care." The shark like man stuck his tongue out. "Wow how mature." I taunted him. Kisame opened his mouth but Itachis glare silenced him.

It was then I remembered who I was with (I mean seriously, who forgets they're with S-class criminals?) and reverted back to my shy self. It was then that Itachi spoke, "I would not recommend taunting Kisame incase you would like to be ripped to shreds" He didn't even look down as he talked. "A-ah… sorry…" I apologized.

Kisame smirked. "Hey we're at the base, be ready for the worst time of your life." I was pretty scared, especially since the look on Kisames face promised pain.

**Well um that's all I've got for now… **

**Itachi: I do not show emotion…. **_**Ever**_**. Especially to little n00bs like Emily.**

**Emily: e-excuse me? I am no noob. I could pown you in call of duty any time!**

**Ya um this is going no where… so please review like the story follow it all that shtuff. Oh and if you have an instagram go follow me to see my pics! Its doodlequeen892. Goodbye now! I've gotta get to work on the next chapter.**


End file.
